


Ensorcell

by atorturedsoulslament



Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [5]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Case Fic, Description of a Corpse, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Frottage, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal eating at a diner when he probably would have packed lunch might be a little OOC, It involves a murder so there's violence referenced, M/M, Mpreg referenced, Omega Will Graham, cause Hannibal fantasizes some in this one, mentions of sexual acts that don't occur in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atorturedsoulslament/pseuds/atorturedsoulslament
Summary: Hannibal hesitated.  He wasn’t one to outright lie, preferring instead half-truths or sins of omission.  Lies were far too easily exposed and therefore more clearly an admission of guilt than ‘forgetting’ to mention something.  The mind is a fickle thing, after all.  Yet he considered lying now - telling Jack he had pressing business and whisking his mate away.  If he did, Jack would be none the wiser.  But Will.  Will would know. If Hannibal wanted his trust - and he needed Will to continue to trust him - lies were unacceptable.Or: Will and Hannibal meet Jack re the case he called about and spend an afternoon in Bowling Green/Woodbridge.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: la pioggia è dolce sul mio viso [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019758
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Ensorcell

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while . . . hope everyone is staying safe!

They went through Centreville to avoid traffic around Arlington, but still hit some when they merged back onto the I-95. In the end, it took well over 2 hours to get to Bowling Green. 

“At least we can honestly tell Jack we got delayed in traffic,” Will quipped, causing Hannibal to smile and take his hand. He’d fallen asleep not long after, his breathing becoming calm and deep. He hadn’t been suffering any nightmares and, scenting him, Hannibal still could not catch any hint of the encephalitis that had been present for so long. He frowned at that. Despite his decision to treat the condition, he was uncertain how to feel about it apparently resolving on its own. 

Hannibal had arranged for the appointment with a specialist - a former colleague of his - in two weeks time. He wondered if he could convince Donald to push it up. 

Will stirred as they pulled into the address Jack had provided. “I fell asleep?” he asked, groggily. He was disoriented from having slept most of the trip, rubbing sleep from his eyes, his hair mussed from resting against the window. Hannibal felt such a strong surge of affection for his mate that he was at a loss for how to respond to it. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Will continued. “I don’t know why I’m tired anyway.” 

“You’ve been getting lots of exercise lately,” Hannibal commented, enjoying Will’s flush at the suggestive comment. He was on the verge of leaning over for a kiss when there was a tapping on the window. Tamping down his irritation, he turned and was unsurprised to see a scowling Jack Crawford.

“Took you long enough,” Jack said as they exited the vehicle. 

“We hit traffic, Jack,” Will said, not bothering to hide his frustration. “Where’s the scene?”

Jack’s eyes roamed over Will, taking him in. It was clear he was debating some comment but Will’s angry, defiant posture did not invite it. Wisely deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, Jack indicated for them to follow him and took off at a brisk pace. They headed toward a wooded area behind the building. Jack paused before they entered, turning to Will. 

“Brace yourself,” he said. 

Will’s eyes flashed at the unnecessary warning and Hannibal smiled to himself. Though in this case his mate should perhaps have heeded it, because as the approached the scene Will was visibly affected. The body of what had once been a young woman was eviscerated. She had either been an Omega or a fertile Beta; her uterus had been removed and was clearly distended. While there were other possible causes, pregnancy was the most likely. 

Will was shaking and pressed his hands to his stomach in a gesture the others likely believed was solely due to his empathy disorder. He sank to his knees, heedless of the muddy ground. Hannibal longed to snarl at Jack, pick his mate up and leave. He wanted to protect Will from what he was seeing - from any violence other than his own. He struggled to remind himself that this was Will’s profession. He’s seen far worse. 

He still wanted to take him away. Throw him over his shoulder if necessary. He resisted, but even for a man used to controlling his urges it was a surprising test of his resolve. Instead he approached Will slowly, crouching to place a hand on his shoulder. Will looked at him, eyes wide, and spoke softly. “Had she given birth or did they take the fetus?”

“Difficult to know without a more thorough examination of the body,” Hannibal said. 

“You up for this Will?” Jack asked gruffly. 

Will turned to him and snarled in response. 

“Everyone step back,” Jack said. Will nodded at Hannibal and he backed away, though he kept his mate in his sight. He watched as Will moved around the scene, taking in details, before he stilled and closed his eyes. His body went slack as his mind went to work. Hannibal suspected that, had he been closer, he would have seen Will’s eyes moving rapidly behind closed eyelids similar to REM sleep as he recreated the crime. 

It was not long before Will opened his eyes and sighed. “I think you already know it’s not the Ripper, Jack.”

Jack inclined his head in a nod. “I had to be sure.” 

Will huffed an irritated noise. “You didn’t need me for that. None of the organs are missing, and this entire scene lacks the skill and pageantry of the Ripper’s kills.” Will shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He hesitated before adding, “There is something, though. This was disguised as rage, and the killer was certainly angry. But it was more methodical. A brutal punishment.”

“A jilted lover? Or husband, perhaps?” Hannibal suggested. “I didn’t see a ring but that isn’t necessarily an indication.” 

Will shrugged. “Possibly, but it feels more insidious than that. There’s something I can’t quite put my finger on here.” He rubbed his face in irritation, catching his bottom lip under his teeth and sucking, causing Hannibal a wholly inappropriate thought about what he would like to be doing to that lip. 

“I don’t think it was someone close to her, though it was definitely personal,” Will said at length. “An acquaintance. Someone who knew, or guessed, her situation. Someone who judged her and found her wanting.” His voice softened toward the end of his statement. “Jack, do you need me anymore?” he asked, though he was looking at Hannibal. 

“I had hoped you’d stay with the team to review the ME’s findings,” Jack said. “Though I suppose you could do that at home.” His voice was oddly gentle, and Hannibal pulled his eyes from Will to give the other Alpha a suspicious look. Jack was regarding Will with an expression that matched his tone. Hannibal watched him curiously, but the man smiled in a way that Hannibal had only seen over dinner as he relaxed into the meal. 

“Hannibal drove us,” was all Will said in response. 

Jack nodded, his eyes moving to Hannibal once more. “And do you have pressing business tomorrow, Dr. Lecter?”

Hannibal hesitated. He wasn’t one to outright lie, preferring instead half-truths or sins of omission. Lies were far too easily exposed and therefore more clearly an admission of guilt than ‘forgetting’ to mention something. The mind is a fickle thing, after all. Yet he considered lying now - telling Jack he had pressing business and whisking his mate away. If he did, Jack would be none the wiser. But Will. Will would know. He had cancelled his patients for a full week, with the exception of a few phone calls with those who felt they could not wait. Looking at his mate, he doubted Will would expose the lie. He didn’t appear to wish to stay. But if Hannibal wanted his trust - and he needed Will to continue to trust him - lies were unacceptable. 

“Nothing I couldn’t rearrange,” he said finally. “Though I will leave the decision to stay or to go to Will.” 

Will’s expression was uncertain but Hannibal continued to watch him calmly, allowing him to make the decision. 

Finally Will huffed a sigh. “Will we be done today or is this now an overnight trip?” 

“Plan for the worst and hope for the best,” Jack said. He paused, that oddly fond smile back on his face. “You look good, Will.”

Will’s eyes shot to him, startled. “It’s only been four days since you saw me, Jack.”

“The time off agreed with you,” he said. He leaned forward and tugged lightly at the scarf Will was wearing. Hannibal’s scarf. Will’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly. 

The scarf wasn’t evidence of anything more between them than the friendship that had existed before Will’s heat. Hannibal could easily have loaned it to Will because he’d forgotten his - or because his was nowhere near warm enough - but the look on Jack’s face said he’d guessed the correct reason. Will had wanted something with his mate’s scent on it and had taken it unconsciously. 

“Thanks,” Will muttered, “I feel better than I have in a long time.” He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, curling his shoulders to make himself smaller and glancing sideways to Hannibal. 

“Go get lunch, Will,” Jack said. It was a command, but a kind one. “I’ll call you when we need you back.”

Hannibal suppressed a snarl. Despite Jack’s kind motives, it was difficult to hear another Alpha command _his_ Omega to do anything, even something as simple as getting lunch. He tamped down the instinctive urge, smiling at the man instead. Jack, for his part, seemed blissfully unaware of Hannibal’s desire to confront him. Perhaps he’d lived so long with a Beta the woman had rubbed off on him. 

He and Will fell in step on the way back to the car and, though Hannibal wanted badly to reach out and draw his mate close, he refrained. He was pleased when Will moved closer on his own. 

*

Will was silent as they searched for a decent restaurant for lunch - at least, one Hannibal considered decent. He was relatively certain Will would have stopped at the first greasy diner they drove past. Despite Will’s surprising quiet his stomach eventually began growling and he fixed Hannibal with an icy stare that was far more arousing that it had any right to be. But then, Will’s orneriness had long been part of his charm. He pulled over at the next place advertising a lunch special with a distinct feeling of trepidation. 

He had half expected Will to order a cheeseburger and fries out of some misguided spite, and he wasn’t certain whether it was a concession or not when instead of a burger he ordered the cheeseburger soup. And - to Hannibal’s distinct surprise - a kale salad with dried currants. 

“What?” Will asked, as he lifted a bite of salad to his mouth. Hannibal wasn’t certain if he realized it was the first word he’d spoken since the crime scene or if he honestly hadn’t been aware of how far into his head he’d retreated. Either way, the question was confused as opposed to bitter. 

“Leafy greens are rich in folic acid,” Hannibal said. His reward was an eye roll and the slightest flushing of Will’s ears. Will blushing was always a delight. Hannibal didn’t think he was accustomed to having someone care for him. Or, at the very least, he was not accustomed to _liking_ it. 

“Do me a favor and don’t coddle me, Hannibal,” Will said, but if he meant to inject the statement with venom he failed. Instead it sounded surprisingly fond. Will didn’t say anything more, but concentrated on his soup and salad while Hannibal suffered through a mediocre Monte Cristo. 

Will Graham was incredibly intelligent, delightfully irascible, and entirely capable. And while Hannibal might feel he would care for Will better than Will did himself, some of that self neglect was certainly the encephalitis. But regardless of the reason or Will’s capability, Hannibal found he had the quite simple desire to care for the man. A desire that, he had to admit, predated their mating. He’d wanted to look after Will from the moment they’d met in Jack Crawford’s office, not so very long ago. He wondered to himself that he was allowing his mind to elucidate that thought over lunch in a mediocre diner that Will undoubtedly considered ‘acceptable’ if not actually ‘good’. His mate was eating his soup with relish. 

“You deserve to be cared for, Will,” he said softly. “Allow me to pamper you. Allow me to give you what you deserve.” 

Will said nothing, continuing to concentrate on his rapidly disappearing soup, but the tips of his ears darkened further to a lovely shade of red. There was a part of Will, Hannibal was certain, that felt he did not deserve it, and another part of him that felt he did. Those two sides were constantly warring, determining whether to accept a kindness or set it on fire and throw it back in the benefactor’s face. 

By the end of lunch Jack still hadn’t called. They visited Stonewall Jackson’s shrine in nearby Woodford, killing time looking at the tombstone and the preserved buildings. Hannibal insisted on some photographs, even if this was an impromptu trip, including one of the two of them standing in front of the lone plantation building that had been kept and maintained. 

When Jack finally contacted them shortly after 4pm Hannibal sighed and booked a hotel room as Will looked ruefully at the brewery down the street. 

“Alcohol isn’t entirely forbidden,” Hannibal said, “as long as the amount is very small.”

Will laughed, his eyes bright. “That’s not what I’ve heard. But I wasn’t longing for a beer. Just looking at normal people doing normal things and feeling envious.” Hannibal opened his mouth to speak, but, as if catching Hannibal’s thought, Will turned sharply. 

“No,” he said. “We both know I wouldn’t be doing those things with or without this job.” 

Though he wanted to say any number of things, Hannibal decided the wisest course of action would be to say nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close, breathing him in. Will squirmed. “Stop scenting me,” he said, but Hannibal could hear the smile in his voice as he stilled and leaned into the embrace. “You’re more indulgent than I expected.” 

“Oh? When you envisioned this were you expecting something specific?” 

Will flushed. “I wasn’t . . . I just meant . . . you seem like the type of person who would keep me in a bubble to protect me, but instead you tell me I can have coffee and a beer.” 

“I wasn’t suggesting that you should,” Hannibal clarified. “Conventional wisdom still says it’s better to abstain. But that’s not entirely realistic and mental health is also important. Immediately quitting things that are habit is difficult and not good for you.” 

“I would ask that you stay away from the whiskey, however,” he added after a few moments. He felt rather than heard Will’s laughter.

“We should go,” he said. “Jack’s expecting us.” 

In the end, the information from the medical examiner wasn’t overly helpful and in Hannibal’s opinion staying had not been worthwhile. The woman was a Beta, lucky enough to be fertile without Omega hormones. Hannibal was gratified to see Will’s relief when the woman’s husband showed up with a newborn. It was short-lived relief, however, as the husband quickly dissolved into wracking sobs. Perhaps sensing his calm the husband grasped onto Hannibal, who soon found himself in the unenviable position of comforting a man crying on his shoulder. 

“I knew something terrible happened to her,” he said. “She would never have abandoned us. She was so happy she could have a child. We didn’t think it was possible.”

Initially irritated, Hannibal glanced at Will who was looking at him with a pleased, somewhat awed expression. It was reason enough to continue soothing the man clinging to him. 

“Do you have family you can turn to?” Hannibal asked. The man nodded, clutching at Hannibal’s lapels. Hannibal ran a soothing hand down the man’s back, trying not to think about the state of his suit. “The most important thing now is your child.” 

The man nodded against Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal continued to watch Will out of the corner of his eye. When at last the man pulled away with a soft ‘thank you,’ Hannibal merely nodded, looking to his mate. Will’s lips were slightly parted and there were flecks of gold in his irises. _Beautiful._

Will shook himself. “I wish I could soothe people like that,” he said quietly. 

“Can’t you?” he asked. He placed a hand on Will’s shoulder and squeezed gently, allowing his fingers to linger for a moment before removing them. “Your empathy allows you to assume their point of view.”

“It also makes it difficult to escape their point of view,” Will said, his voice growing even softer. “I can’t separate myself enough to comfort them when the need to _be_ comforted is so strong.”

Hannibal was about to respond, but the sound of voices from the hallway interrupted him.

“We’re done here,” Jack said as he reentered the room. He looked at Will. “We’ll need to discuss this more tomorrow.” 

Will looked at him stonily. “Look for an infertile Omega,” he said. “Someone close to her but an acquaintance, not a friend. Someone who should be able to have children but can’t. They were jealous, but she also - she did something that made this person feel she didn’t deserve a child.” 

“I still want to discuss this with you tomorrow,” Jack said. “First thing.” 

“I can’t give you any more, Jack,” Will responded, obviously annoyed. 

“Do you need me to book you a room?” Jack asked, ignoring Will’s agitation. 

Hannibal shook his head. “I’ve already booked accommodations.” Will flushed slightly but Jack merely nodded. 

“The Bureau will compensate your for our nightly rate,” Jack said. 

“Unnecessary,” Hannibal said. He wanted to growl or snarl, but instead merely bared his teeth in the semblance of a smile. Will grimaced and Hannibal smoothed out his expression, watching as Will’s changed to one of appreciation. 

“I’m tired. Good night, Jack.” Will’s tone effectively ended any further conversation between the two Alphas. 

“Stop posturing,” Will said, once they were out of Jack’s hearing range. Hannibal stiffened, but Will reached out with a soothing touch. “I can handle myself with Jack,” he continued.

Hannibal pursed his lips, ready to argue. From what he had seen, Will allowed Jack to direct and use him far too readily. But voicing those thoughts not would not endear him to his mate and he found he had no desire to start an argument. Not tonight. 

“Let’s go back to the hotel,” he said instead.

*

“Can we order room service or do you want to go out somewhere for dinner?” Will asked, kicking off his shoes as they entered the room. 

Hannibal sighed. He would prefer to cook. They could have left - could leave still, truthfully - and made it home before it got too late; but it had been a long day and Will already looked tired. And, Hannibal admitted to himself reluctantly, he was also tired. 

As if to prove Hannibal’s unspoken thoughts, Will yawned. He immediately flushed. “Sorry,” he said, ducking his head. 

“Don’t apologize,” Hannibal said. “It’s been a long and emotionally difficult day.” 

Will nodded. “Thank you for the trip to Stonewall Jackson’s shrine.” He moved forward until he was standing directly in front of Hannibal. He seemed tense and uncertain, but when Hannibal opened his arms he moved into them with a contented sigh.

“What’s wrong, Will?” Hannibal asked, nuzzling into Will’s hair. His mate was not much shorter than he was, but Will had a way of making himself seem smaller, curling his body into Hannibal’s. Hannibal wondered briefly if it was his Omegan instinct - another means of seeking to be cared for - or if was something specific to Will himself. Regardless of the origin Hannibal couldn’t - didn’t - resist his instinctual response to tighten his grip and protect his mate. 

“I don’t know why I’m so tired,” Will said. “I feel drained.” 

Hannibal scented him quickly. The subtle shift in his scent was stronger, but still only there as an undercurrent, recognizable as something different but difficult to distinguish from Will’s own scent. But a hint of the sweetness of the fever Hannibal had not smelled in days was back. It could be stress, but Hannibal gripped Will tighter still. The appointment with Donald could not come soon enough.

“So Jack knows,” Will spoke into Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal chuckled in response. 

“Not for certain,” he said. “He saw the scarf you chose - but there are many reasons you might wear a scarf of mine. He suspects. He does not know.” 

“I don’t care if he knows,” Will sighed, tightening his own grip around Hannibal’s waist in an attempt to be closer still. Hannibal ran a hand down Will’s back, a gesture similar to his handling of the Beta’s husband. 

“Do you mind ordering room service?” Will asked. “I know you’d rather be cooking.”

“Not at all, love,” Hannibal said “It will be good for us to have a relaxing night. Let’s call down and then take a shower.” He kissed the top of Will’s head, feeling rather than seeing his mate’s smile. He must be hungry to have brought food up twice in such a short period. Unusual for a man who seemed to frequently ignore the needs to his body to dwell in his mind, but Hannibal was pleased with the change. 

Will balked almost immediately at the cost of room service, saying they could go out, claiming he wasn’t nearly as tired as he looked, even offering to forego dinner altogether. Hannibal had given him a particularly irritated look at that final suggestion, his mask slipping somewhat, and Will stopped arguing. Hannibal would never allow his mate - a mate that would, in time, grow heavy with his child - not to eat. Finally Will insisted on paying if they ordered, arguing that he was the one who had suggested it. Hannibal had no intention of letting him do any such thing, humming something noncommittal instead of giving a response. 

In the end he ordered for them both then drew Will into the shower, pulling him close and kissing him under the spray. Hannibal had come to realize a distinct pleasure in bathing this mate. He rubbed shampoo and then conditioner into Will’s hair, massaging deep into his mate’s scalp and closing his eyes to appreciate Will’s soft sounds of pleasure. He ran a washcloth leisurely over Will’s body, committing to memory again the lines of his torso, arms and legs before tracing the curve of his ass and earning a shiver of pleasure as he did. Replacing the washcloth he massaged Wills shoulders, paying special attention to the tense area around his stab wound and feeling Will relax under his touch. 

Will’s head was tilted forward and his breathing was so deep and relaxed Hannibal wondered briefly if he’d fallen asleep on his feet.

“God, Hannibal,” he said softly, his voice edged with sleep. “You’re incredible.”

“As are you, _tesoro._ ” 

He pulled Will gently out of the shower, before toweling him off and wrapping him in one of the plush hotel robes. 

“I thought I told you not to pamper me,” Will said. He sounded slightly more awake but his speech was still elongated with sleepiness. 

“And I thought I told you to let me.” Hannibal pulled the hair away from Will’s neck, marveling at its length when damp. He tugged on it lightly, thinking Will would look good with long hair. He also thought about how enjoyable it would be to grab during their more intimate encounters; imagining Will on his hands and knees, his head wrenched back, back arching. It was a tempting thought. Perhaps he would ask Will to grow it out. 

As he pulled on his own robe, there was a knock at the door. Will raised an eyebrow. 

“Perfect timing,” Hannibal said, moving to open the door.

Despite Will’s earlier concern with the cost of the food, he once again ate with relish. Though Hannibal would have preferred that he ordered the salmon over the steak, as usual he enjoyed watching Will eat immensely. He watched the flex of his mate’s jaw as he chewed and the bob of his throat as he swallowed. He listened with jealous attention for Will’s usual sounds of enjoyment and was pleased when he heard none. 

“You’ve spoiled me with your food, you know,” Will said. 

“Oh?” Hannibal raised his eyebrows. Will was picking up on his thoughts rather too often today. 

Will smirked. “Don’t play coy with me, _Alpha._ This is delicious but you know your cooking is better.”

Hannibal smiled in genuine pleasure as Will set his plate on the nightstand. They’d elected to eat on the bed - well, Will had elected to eat on the bed and Hannibal had allowed it for reasons he couldn’t quite understand. Hannibal removed his plate from his lap, setting on his nightstand as well. 

As soon as the plate was gone Will straddled him. 

His hands moved reflexively to Will’s hips. “We needn’t engage in any sexual activity this evening, Will. We’re both tired.” 

Will bent to kiss him, laughing against his lips. “Sometimes you’re so prim, Hannibal.” 

“That implies I’m puritanical. I’m quite open-minded; I simply believe in politeness.” Before Will could respond he caught his mate’s lips with his own, though he pulled away before the kiss became too heated. 

“Hannibal,” Will growled softly. 

“Tomorrow,” Hannibal promised, kissing him again. 

“Tonight.” It wasn’t a question. Will rocked his hips against Hannibal’s, seeking friction, before leaning forward and drawing Hannibal into another kiss. “I want to be close to you. I want to get off with you.” 

Hannibal tugged at the sash on Will’s robe, untying it and pushing it away to expose his taut stomach and the hard line of his cock. Hannibal imagined seeing a new softness to his mate’s middle and was vaguely surprised at how arousing the thought was. He move to untie his own sash. 

“What is your goal, Will?” He asked, running his fingertips across his mate’s stomach. Will shuddered, his pupils blown wide and his eyes ringed with gold. 

“Didn’t I tell you what I wanted?” Will growled softly. 

“Specific acts, Will,” Hannibal said, his fingertips still tracing patterns across Will’s skin. 

“This,” Will said, rocking his hips to rub his erection against Hannibal’s. “This,” he said, spitting in his hand and wrapping it around both their lengths, moving with firm strokes. 

Hannibal shifted and Will released his grip, a questioning look on his face. Hannibal gripped Will’s hips and rolled them. Will moaned as his head hit the pillow. Moving to straddle his mate, Hannibal kissed him before taking them both in hand and stroking slowly.

“Alpha,” Will hissed. 

“Is this what you want, love?” Hannibal asked. “Will you come for me like this?”

Will nodded, panting. He arched into Hannibal’s touch, his face flushed with pleasure. “Faster,” he cried softly. 

“What was that, love?” Hannibal asked, slowing his pace.

Will grunted. “Smug bastard.” Hannibal made no move to speed up his pace and Will whined. “What did I tell you about edging?”

“Such an impatient Omega,” Hannibal said. “I would bring you to the heights of pleasure. Your entire body would be flush with it. I would suck your toes, lick the sweat from your calves and taste you everywhere I please, saving your beautiful cock for last. Can you imagine it, Will? My tongue in your hole, tasting your slick, lavishing you with attention until you cry for me to knot you. But I wouldn’t - instead I’d pull your balls into the heat of my mouth. The suction would feel incredible. I would ravish you for hours, kissing every inch of your skin until I had you trembling with need. When I finally took your cock in my mouth and let you come you would feel the pleasure of that release in every fiber of your being. It would be like nothing you had ever experienced.” 

Will whined again, high pitched and needy. “Jesus, Hannibal.” 

“Anticipation heightens pleasure. Perhaps some day you’ll allow me to show you.” 

Will nodded, though Hannibal wasn’t entirely certain he was aware of it. His skin was flushed, he was breathing quickly and his body was quivering. He smelled incredible this close to orgasm, the sweetness of his slick an undercurrent beneath the scent of the woods at autumn, the crispness of dried leaves, and something still woody but slightly warmer. Cloves. 

“Hannibal,” he said in warning. Hannibal pressed his mouth against Will’s, not truly a kiss, but sharing breath. He swallowed his mate's moans as Will came hard between them, the sticky heat of it coating Hannibal’s hand as he continued stroking, so enraptured with his mate’s reactions that he barely registered the clenching of his own muscles or the sound he made against Will’s mouth as his orgasm followed. 

They breathed heavily against each other until Hannibal moved to kiss Will’s forehead before rolling to lie on his back. 

“I’ll get us a towel,” Will said. Hannibal turned to look at him and chuckled softly. His eyes were closed and it didn’t appear as though he would be moving any time soon. Shifting himself off the bed, Hannibal cleaned himself in the bathroom before wetting a washcloth and gently cleaning his mate. Will made a soft, satisfied sound. 

After placing the dirty washcloth in the bathroom Hannibal climbed back into bed, curving an arm around Will and pulling him close. Tomorrow they would have to deal with Jack, make the drive home, and discuss getting Will and the dogs to Baltimore. Tonight he was content merely to hold his mate and rest. 

“Thank you,” Will murmured, heavy with sleep. 

Hannibal placed a kiss on the back of his neck. “Sleep well, my mate."

**Author's Note:**

> Tesoro = treasure in Italian (or Spanish, actually, the word is the same in both languages)
> 
> Most of my titles are meaningless in terms of the fics (consumme isn't even a word, lol) but ensorcell is kind of a fun, weird word that means to enchant or fascinate someone.


End file.
